1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vertical excursion accommodation apparatus, in which a plurality of rotary shelves are run about horizontal axes along an oval orbit.
2. Prior Art
In a prior art vertical excursion accommodation apparatus, an endless chain is passed round sprockets provided on a pair of, i.e., upper and lower, horizontal shafts, a plurality of horizontal shelves are coupled to the endless chain, and the endless chain is run to cause excursion of the horizontal shelves about the horizontal shafts.
Such a vertical excursion accommodation apparatus is well known and disclosed in, for instance, Japanese Pat. Publication 53-37792. It is used for arranging and accommodating parts or documents in factories, warehouses and offices.